Two Worlds, One Prophecy
by reichii.fuji
Summary: [On Hiatus.] A crown, a hat, a wand and a sword, two children of magic , worthy of the great lion, worlds and power will collide, the white witch will return, trust and faith is the power, betrayal and hate will be the damage, thus the world of Narnia will be thrown into chaos, but saved by the children of magic, who presents with bravery and loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Story Book.**

**_~Hogwarts_**

After the great war at Hogwarts the seventh year students were asked to repeat a year. So the Golden Trio; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are at the library studying for their upcoming N. E. W. T.s, Well, in Hermione's case she bobbed her head on the book refusing to be disturbed.

_**Hermione's P. O. V.**_

I was in my train of thoughts when Harry shook me to get my attention.

I looked up to him and gave him a curios look. "What is it Harry?"

"Well, I was looking for a good references and I stumbled to this book." He said showing a large hard bound book. "And the contents are rather interesting I thought you might want to read it."

"Honestly, Harry do you think I have to read fairy tales?" I said. "We don't have enough time, the N. E. W. T. S. are near."

"Expect Hermione to be grumpy being disturbed during her moments, right Harry?" Ron joked.

"Well, unlike you I need to be at my great scores." I argued.

"Come on Hermione, no need to be pissed off I just thought you would like to read the book." Harry said.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll read it."

Grabbing the book from Harry's hand, I opened it and start reading it.

_"At year 900-1000, these were cold times, the years of reign of the white witch, Jadis, the last Queen of Charn, and the most infamous ruler of Narnia. Originally from the world of Charn, she was accidentally brought to the world of Narnia. Although she was banished to the North by the great lion, Aslan, she returned 900 Narnian years later, and usurped the throne from the original royal family of Narnia. As a curse upon her Narnian subjects, she began the Long-Winter, magically forcing Narnia into a hundred-year state of frozen snow and ice, which lasted all through her reign, thus earning her the title, the "White Witch"." _

I was beginning to be absorbed to the story I looked up from the book and saw the boys were intently listening to me.

_"Narnia, the Kingdom of Narnia, was guarded by the great lion Aslan, he created the world of Narnia by singing it into existence, in which the stars he was creating, joined him in his song. Narnia was inhabited by humans, talking animals and other mythical creatures. It was terrible times under the reign of Jadis, until two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve came to the world of Narnia. High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant. They revolutionized against the white witch and the revolution was called the 'Winter Revolution', and they won against the white witch Jadis. The four royalties ruled the Narnian empire for 15 years and after that they disappeared."_

I looked at the picture that was in the book, there were 4 people, all riding high on their extravagant horses, in their most appealing dresses and their crowns indicating royalty and power.

"Wow, that was a pretty good fairy tale." Ron said with amusement on his voice. "Well, I got some date with my girlfriend, so if you may excuse me I got to go."

"Oh, so you'll ditch us?" I teased him.

"Come on Hermione, don't get so jealous I still love you." He joked.

Harry interrupted. "How about me Ron? Do you love me too?"

We laughed.

"Go on Ron, you don't want your grumpy girlfriend waiting." Harry teased.

"Yeah, see you two later."

"Enjoy your date!" I called out.

"Yeah, thanks 'Mione." he responded.

As soon as we heard the library's door closed Harry spoke.

"So peaceful don't you think?"

I nodded in agreement. "It is. Somehow I missed being in the move while we do our dangerous adventures."

I flipped the book pages unconciously and a page caught my attention.

"Harry, hear this." I called Harry's attention.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Here,

_A crown, a hat, a wand and a sword, _

_two children of magic , worthy of the great lion,_

_worlds and power will collide,_

_the white witch will return,_

_trust and faith is the power,_

_betrayal and hate will be the damage,_

_thus the world of Narnia will be thrown into chaos,_

_but saved by the children of magic, who presents with bravery and loyalty._

Somehow it sounds like a prophecy, don't you think so?" I said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Hermione, we should ask Professor McGonagall about this book."

"Yes, we should." I agreed. Packing some of my things at my beaded hand back which has an undetectable extension charm.

It's content were: books, Harry's invisibility cloak , some clothes, supplies, the sortimg hat and a tent.

The sorting hat was to be in my care for a while because Hogwarts isn't fully recovered yet so Professor McGonagall trusted me to take care of it.

As I finished repacking my things,there was a weird whistling sound. I looked at Harry and he seemed to notice it too.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey look!" He exclaimed pointing at the book.

The book was filled with light, then there was this feeling that I was being pulled. I grabbed Harry's hand and tried to apparate but failed to do so. Few moments later I felt I was falling and then dropped to a soft grass.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm alright Harry, how about you?"

"I'm fine. Do you think the book has dark magic?"

"No, I don't think so Harry. Where are we?" I asked looking around to my surroundings.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

Rustling among the bushes caught our attention, we rose our wands towards the noise. Moment later, a gray rabbit came to our sight.

I sighed. "It's just a rabbit."

I lowered down my wand and Harry did the same.

"Just a rabbit! That's insulting!"

"I-it talked!" I exclaimed.

"Talked? Of course I talk! This is Narnia young lady!" The rabbit said.

"Narnia?" Harry confirmed the rabbit.

"Yes, Narnia. The country of the Great Lion Aslan, ruled by the Kings and Queens of the Cair Pavarel along with King Caspian X, crowned by Aslan himself." the rabbit said. "By Jove! Where have the two of you have gone to?"

"I-I c-can't remember." I lied.

"Poor young lady, how about you young man?"

"Me too, I can't remember." Harry played along.

"By jove, this is terrible! Do you happen to remember your names?" it asked.

"I think my name is Hermione."

"Harry? I think."

"Poor young children, follow me I'll take care of you until you remember your memories."

"O-oh no, we'll stay here we can handle ourselves." I said.

The rabbit reached for my hand. "It's not that I don't trust you two, the Narnian forest is dangerous at night, you can protect yourselves but if something goes wrong I'll be held by guilt."

I nodded and looked at Harry.

He agreed to follow the rabbit to his home and by then will decide what will happen next.

* * *

**Author's Note: There may have been some wrong ideas in the story so let me know if there is any. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The World of Narnia.**

_**~Narnia**_

_**Hermione's P. O. V.**_

It's been a few days since we arrived here in Narnia, we inhabited Cocoa's house, the talking rabbit, when she leaves to pick up some herbs, me and Harry talks about on how we can go back to Hogwarts. And today is one of the days Cocoa leaves the house.

Cocoa's house is not that big but it can handle hundreds of books, which we are now perusing.

"There's nothing here, do you think we should explore the woods for information?" Harry suggested.

I looked up from the I was reading, sighing putting down the book. "Yes, I think that's a better idea. But we should leave a note so Cocoa knows where we are."

Harry nodded. I pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_'Cocoa, we just explored the woods will be back in a few don't worry. Hermione & Harry'_

Placing the letter at the kitchen's table, Harry led the way out.

* * *

A few minutes later, we roamed silently around the forest both of us deep in thought until Harry spoke.

"Say Hermione, we've been here for a few days we didn't even tried to use our wands."

A sudden realization hit me, I immediately pulled out my wand and recited. _"Incendio."_

Fire flew out from my wand burning a tree in front of me but immediately putted out when Harry recited. _"Aguamenti."_

"What are you thinking Hermione? You could have burned the whole forest." Harry scolded.

"Sorry, I panicked I just performed the first spell that came to my mind."

"Just be careful next time. So, our magic works here."

"Yes, that's a relief."

Horse gallops were heard in the silent forest. It was heading in our direction so me and Harry hid behind the bushes.

As the horses arrived close to us, I saw 5 extravagant horses and 2 centaurs.

A girl not older than 16 got down from her horse and approached the tree I accidentally burned.

"This is horrible, someone tried to burn the tree." she said.

A pang of guilt hit me.

"Lucy I don't think they purposely burned the tree. Look it's wet." said the other girl from the group.

"Probably accidentally burned it." a boy not older than the other girl but not younger than 'Lucy' said.

"But Edmund, who would do such things?" Lucy asked.

"We do not know Lucy. Do you have an idea Peter?" the other girl said.

"Do you think it's one of the rebels?" the other unnamed boy asked.

"Caspian, what kind of rebel would burn a tree and change his mind?" Peter asked.

"The one who has no guts to do so?" Edmund replied.

"Very funny Edmund." Lucy said sarcastically. "Susan, do you think it's a warning?"

"I don't know." Susan replied.

I looked at Harry who was confused as me.

"Lucy, Susan, Caspian, Peter and Edmund." I whispered to Harry. "Aren't those the names of the Kings and Queens of Narnia according to the story?"

He nodded.

I pushed the bush downwards to get a better view but I scraped my hand to the sharp stems of the bush.

"Ow-" I was to exclaim but Harry covered my mouth with his hand.

But despite muffling my mouth the movement from the bushes caught the attention of the people we are spying to.

"Who's there?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, stand back." Peter said climbing down his horse.

The centaurs drew their swords and done a fighting stance.

Me and Harry have no choice but to show ourselves. We hid our wands and left the bushes to how ourselves.

"State your name and your purpose." Caspian ordered.

Harry nudge my side hinting that I talk to them. I glared at him for making me do the hard job.

"Pardon us your majesties, I'm Hermione and this my brother Harry, me and my brother was wondering the forest when we noticed the smoke so we immediately head towards this way but as I see we have nothing to worry for you have arrived to put out the fire on time." I lied smoothly.

"We didn't put out the fire, when we arrived the fire was already putted out." Susan explained.

Me and Harry looked at each other for a moment.

"Perhaps you've seen the culprit your majesties?" Harry asked.

"No, we didn't. Did you?" Lucy asked.

I shook my head in response.

"Then the culprit must have gone the other way. We may able to catch him if we move now." Edmund suggested.

"Yes, we must." Peter agreed.

He lifted Lucy to her horse then he rode his.

"Thank you for the information we must be on our way."

"It's no problem." Harry complied.

He nodded and lead the way on the different direction followed by the others and the centaurs.

As soon as they disappeared from the sight both Harry and I let out the breath we were holding.

"I thought we are going to get caught." I said.

Harry nodded. "Let's head back, Cocoa must be home by now."

"Yes, let's head back now." I agreed.

Then we started our journey back at Cocoa's house.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**It's been 14 weeks and I neglected to update the story. Sorry everyone. I've been super busy-busy. but here it is an update... Probably you may think it's a bit suck-ish but I've done my best! please tell me if you want some changes please tell me I'm much obliged to do so...**_

_***HPJamesBond: Sorry, I probably won't be adding Eustace and Jill in the story... But it's just a probability I might put them or not depends on what happens next.**_


	3. Not an Update

S. O. S.!

I'm so so sorry I promised that I will update but I failed to do so... TT . TT

I can't rack my brain for the next update for Two worlds one prophecy... :(

So I ultimately desperately need your help for ideas...

Yes it is... so PM Me if you are interested for the offered job... thank you guys...

Sorry for the inconvenience...

Love, Rei xx


End file.
